


The bracelet

by LunaSolenna



Series: Linked Universe Drabbles [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Gen, Ravio's Bracelet, post lbw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolenna/pseuds/LunaSolenna
Summary: Ravio, admiring Lorule's new Triforce with Hilda, sees something he thought was lost forever.





	The bracelet

**Author's Note:**

> Not really LU, but there are some casual mentions that would suggest "Link" is Legend as he appears in LU, and this works as an explanation of how Ravio could be in LU even though the bracelet was technically destroyed at the end of the game (Link restored it with his wish on the Triforce; might write another drabble about that from his perspective).

They had done it. Link and Zelda had restored their Triforce, and saved Lorule.  
Ravio could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he and Hilda stared up at their new, glowing, golden triangles. Beside him he could hear the princess begin to sob in gratitude, covering her mouth, then eyes, as if she knew she didn’t deserve it and couldn’t bear to look at it for too long. Ravio was too entranced to look away, and collapsed to the ground grinning, ready sit there for hours just watching the sight, drinking it all in.  
He knew Mr. Hero could do it, even as he grumbled about “another adventure” and cursed “Hylia” under his breath. And gave him dirty looks for his prices, too, but paid them anyway, for which Ravio was quite grateful. The giant sack of rupees on the ground beside him would go toward the rebuilding of Lorule after all; there was a lot more work to be done than just restoring the Triforce, and many long years of work ahead of them now. But with this, with this they had a chance. More than anything, Link and Zelda had restored their hope with those pretty triangles, and now the rest was up to them.  
With that thought, Ravio leapt suddenly back to his feet, energized and ready to go. When he turned to Hilda, however, something on the ground caught his eye.  
A bracelet.  
No, THE bracelet; the one he had found in the castle library, with just enough magic left to take him to Hyrule when Hilda refused to listen to his warnings against her plan, about Yuga. When he was desperate and helpless and scared and needed to find the hero he knew he could never be.  
The bracelet he gave to Link. Who stared at it, raised an eyebrow, and gave him a very unimpressed look before rolling his eyes and taking it anyway, slipping around his wrist and leaving on his adventure.  
The bracelet Link recharged with his own magic, and the magic of the piece of Hyrule’s Triforce that lived within him. The bracelet that saved his life when Yuga turned him into a painting. That he used to deliberately become a painting, and to travel between Hyrule and Lorule quite often throughout the rest of his adventure, to rescue the Sages Yuga had imprisoned and his Princess Zelda, held captive by Ravio’s own Princess Hilda.  
The bracelet that had spent the very last of its magic sending Link and Zelda back to their own world, the beautiful Hyrule, through the crack in the Sacred Realm - the last connection between their worlds - which had just been sealed and would cut them apart forever.  
The bracelet that had just turned to dust.  
Ravio stared at the bracelet on the ground. Blinking several times and still not understanding what his eyes were seeing, he slowly bent down and picked it up. He turned it over in his hands, examining it carefully. It looked the same as ever; a thick golden band with a purple jewel embedded in the shape of an eye. It even still smelled old and musty. It was supposed to be gone, though. His brain couldn’t quite compute why it was here. He had just seen it turn to dust in his hands, yet here is was, like – well, not new, but still. Did this – could it mean – was there still a chance – could he see Link again?


End file.
